<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by Mir_Hope20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418402">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir_Hope20/pseuds/Mir_Hope20'>Mir_Hope20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio pair [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Kageyama Tobio, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, osakage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir_Hope20/pseuds/Mir_Hope20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio was just at the entrance of the mall, waiting for the arrival of his boyfriend's brother, after he was planted.  Atsumu had ruined her date, nothing could be worse than this.</p><p> "Yohoo Tobio-chan ~"</p><p> Why did he open his mouth?</p><p> Where kageyama waits for the annoying brother of his boyfriend, they meet the members of Seijoh and now he has to deal with two narcissists wanting to fight each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio pair [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>OsaKage Day 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello ~ I wrote this story in two days, so I hope you liked it a lot! You can find me on Twitter as @Lco_T_amo, enjoy it and see you in final notes !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobio first met the miya brothers, it was in his last year of elementary school.  After his parents were transferred to Hyogo because of his work, he used to go to see them on their vacations, he enjoyed going to visit his parents.  On one of those trips, his parents had introduced him to the Miya brothers, at first he had immediately clashed with Atsumu since they both shared the same position, that of being a point guard.  Which led them to argue over who would he be the one to place for Osamu.<br/>
 Tobio being the winner of said disputes, even if later he had to pay for lunch for said boy.  They had constantly kept in contact with each other, so during their second year of high school with Osamu they had started dating, one day simply arguing together with 'Tsumu.</p><p> "'Samu, I'm your older brother, that's why I must place for you and not Tobio-kun!' The oldest of the three complained, while he practically kicked.</p><p> "But I'm dating with Tobio" Osamu replied simply as he took the aforementioned in his arms.</p><p> "Are we?" He asked confused at what was said.</p><p> "Yes, do you like me?" I ask seeing how he received a nod from Tobio "Well, I like you too."</p><p> "You can't say that and just leave!" Atsumu complained looking at the pair.</p><p> "look at us" he replied amused moving along with Tobio.</p><p> After that, they had already been together for about three years.  Osamu had been by his side at all times, giving him a better focus on his problems.<br/>
 After he will tell them about the incident with Oikawa (at Atsumu's request, since he found it strange that the jet stopped talking about him, from one moment to another).  The older of the twins seemed ready to go take the first train to Miyagi, ready to beat up that idiot.  Being held back by his twin, who despite being angry like his brother, was in charge of being the one to keep things calm, between the three of them.</p><p> "I do act that way with a freshman, it makes sense that I never beat Ushikawa" Osamu mentioned as he shrugged receiving an excited nod from most of all.</p><p> "'Samu is right, Ushiwaka only focuses on his game and not if someone better than him shows up!"</p><p> "That's right, lately there seems to be an interesting new attacker."</p><p> "Omi-kun!  Ushiwaka has fun playing against him."</p><p> After that they continued rambling all afternoon about his teams, Tobio mentioning how some of his teammates couldn't hit his placements.</p><p> "They are idiots, as much as your placements are not as good as mine, they should know that they only have to score, it is not a difficult job."</p><p> Those had been the blonde's words and he had taken it well at that time, yet his last year in Kitagawa Daiichii was the worst of all, not only because he was taken to the bank but also because of the death of his grandfather. He didn't want to talk to anyone, so he also avoided traveling to Hyogo to see his parents, which led to Osamu's visit at his home.</p><p> "I didn't bring 'Tsumu, I'm sure he would go after your ex-classmates" Osamu commented softly as he entered the child's room.</p><p> "..Sorry, I didn't go to see them," he murmured softly as he wrapped himself more tightly in his sheets.</p><p> "Tobio, look at me" he asked softly as he took the jet's face in his hands, caressing his cheekbones delicately "listen, you didn't do anything wrong, you just wanted them to win, maybe it wasn't the best way to communicate with them, but you can learn  of it, right?"</p><p> "But, do not enter Shiratorizawa, fail even in that" he murmured, falling on the opponent's chest, letting the warmth of him envelop him.</p><p> "Okay, Kazuyo-san sure would have preferred to see you choose any option while you were happy."</p><p> He looked up to see Osamu's face but was received by lips that tenderly kissed his forehead, small kisses were left on his face until they finally found their place on his own lips, a soft brush of lips between both, his first  Kiss with Osamu tasted like warmth and comfort.</p><p> He felt his face redden at that memory, so he gently tapped his cheeks noticing an unusual warmth on them.  He blinked trying to remember where he was.<br/>
 He was at the entrance of the mall, alone, and it was five in the afternoon, he was on a date, yes, but why was he alone ..?  Oh right, Atsumu had called about 15 times before Osamu finally answered the call, quite annoying.</p><p> <em><span class="u">"I'm on my date, what do you want?"</span></em></p><p>
  <strong> "They canceled my appointment"</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> "AND?"</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong> "I'm going where you are, so come wait for me, Bye ~"</strong>
</p><p> After that answer, they both stared with disgust at the brunette's cell phone.</p><p> "Could you go?  I'll go exchange the tickets for one of the prizes I want, before 'Tsumu comes and wants to stay with them" he asked slightly annoyed at the interruption of his annoying brother.</p><p> "Don't you prefer me to keep you company and then let's go to Atsumu?" he asks curiously seeing how his boyfriend shaking his head.</p><p> "no, it's fine, also I don't think you want to stand in line with all those kids looking like you're going to give them one of your tickets."</p><p> He laughed softly at the attitude of his boyfriend, gave him a light handshake before leaving the building in search of the annoying blonde who interrupted the date, this could not be worse.</p><p> "Yohoo ~ Tobio-chan !."</p><p> Oh sure it could be worse.  he turned to the right looking in confusion as all the Aoba Johsai members were there, looking at him.</p><p> "Oikawa-san" greeted the opposite, giving a slight bow to himself and the others.</p><p> "Oh!  Did you know that we were going to come here and you decided to come see me, Tobio-chan?" Inquiry amused seeing how the jet looked at him without expression "Or did they leave you standing?"</p><p> "No, I'm waiting for someone" he replied, you know that the brunette kept speculating about his life in front of everyone.</p><p> "Oh?  But I don't see anyone here, it's too bad to lie Tobio-chan" Oikawa began before being interrupted by another voice.</p><p> "Tobio-kun, open the door for me!"</p><p> Atsumu's voice interrupted the impromptu questioning, as he poked his head out of the taxi window.</p><p> ".. I'm on that, Atsumu" he replied with a sigh as he opened the vehicle for the aforementioned to come out.</p><p> " ..Well, then .. Who are these?" he asked curiously, looking askance as the jet paid the driver.</p><p> "They're from a rival school, Aoba Johsai, remember?"</p><p> "..Oh yeah, that school full of idiots" Atsumu quickly recalled looking amused at the reactions of those mentioned.</p><p> "Excuse me?  It seems that they haven't introduced us" Oikawa expressed with a forced smile on his face "Oikawa Tooru, captain of those idiots."</p><p> "oh, nice to meet you.  Miya Atsumu, the best setter at the high school level.  Oh!  and selected for ludwue" before he could continue ranting about his accomplishments Tobio covered his mouth with one of his hands.</p><p> "Atsumu, please don't" he complained before feeling the aforementioned lick his hand, which made him quickly remove it "ewww."</p><p> Taking advantage of the distraction, he took the child in his arms despite the jet's disgust.</p><p> "Tobio, don't interrupt me, I want to say some truths.  Can't you see that I won't be able to meet all of them at the same time, again?" He complained as he covered the opponent's mouth with his right hand "Should I start with the idiot who almost hit him out of jealousy?  His friend of his that all he did was stop the blow instead of things not going to that point?  The one who didn't give his all in a game or the simpleton who couldn't hit a set?  I can talk about everyone besides- Ouch .. 'Samu!"</p><p> The blonde's speech was cut off completely after he was hit from the back of his head by his brother, who was quick to yank Tobio from the demon's clutches.</p><p> "What are you doing to Tobio?" He growled annoyed as he gave his gift to the child "Here, late because a brat wanted the same prize."</p><p> "Did you fight with a child?" he inquired raising an eyebrow in confusion, looking at the onigiri stuffed animal in his arms.</p><p> "..Yes and I win" he replied giving his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead, before turning his attention to Atsumu "you can stay with your new friends while Tobio and I leave."</p><p> "Ehh ~ Why?" he inquired confused as he held the brunette preventing him from leaving, she still hadn't finished with him.</p><p> "Do you dare to ask "<strong>Why</strong>"?" He inquired, looking annoyed at his twin "I paid the ticket to Miyagi because you told me that it would not bother us if I did, I bought you a popsicle, you called me in the middle of my appointment to  To say that they stood you up and interrupted our date, besides I'm sure Tobio paid for your taxi, he only needed 30 minutes to do something, then I'll come back to beat you up for all that 'Tsumu, you just wait here and that's it."</p><p> Feeling slightly intimidated by his younger brother's sudden verbal dislike of his only nodded at his words.</p><p> "Good, now you and I will go" Osamu murmured taking the child's hand, leading him to one of the nearby squares.</p><p> "Why did we leave?  I thought that we had finished everything and .. oh" he murmured feeling his throat suddenly dry, seeing how the opposite one got on his knees in front of him.</p><p> "First of all it is not a wedding ring" he quickly clarified when he saw the face of the jet, he quickly took out that not so small box that he had, opening it and showing inside, two necklaces with a ring on them "It is a promise"</p><p> "A promise?" he asked confused at the older man's words.</p><p> "Yes, after you play in the national team, I want you to accept my proposal to ask for your hand and become Miya Tobio" he smile after saying that before worrying to see tears appear on the minor's face.</p><p> "You will get tired of me" Tobio complained as he brusquely wiped his tears that wanted to come out of his blue eyes "I am not the best for you, I am selfish and you deserve much more."</p><p> "I won't get tired of you" the jet interrupted, quickly taking the other's in his hands "I don't care if you're selfish, deal with 'Tsumu, selfishness in person.  Sure I can deal with that, plus you're everything I want for the rest of my life."</p><p> They both looked into each other's eyes with a particular sparkle, a smile sliding across their lips before bursting into a soft laugh, yes, this was the person they wanted to share their lives with, pulling out one of the necklaces, Osamu was the first to  Placing said objection on his boyfriend's neck, and then Tobio imitating his action, they looked at each other gently before remaining embraced for a few moments.</p><p> " ..So ... Miya Tobio?" Tobio asked breaking the silence "Sounds good, I like it."</p><p> "Quite a bit, although I wouldn't mind taking your last name" he clarified as he stroked the jet hair.</p><p> "mnn ... no, it would also be fun to see people get confused about which Miya I married" Tobio joked lightly, watching the other's smile grow much more at his words.</p><p> "With the best Miya, of course.  In this case, your servant" smiled before joining his lips with Tobio's, they still had time to search for Atsumu.</p><p> Miya Tobio, it certainly sounded good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked my contribution! Let me know what you think of the story✨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>